


Budding Future

by AnotherAnon



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon/pseuds/AnotherAnon
Summary: This was written for Tumblr's Naegiri Week 2016, and the theme for day 3 is "unexpected," and I thought, "What's the most unexpected thing that could happen to them, post-DR3?"  So here you go.  I don't think I write DR1 characters as well as SDR2, but I tried.





	

Makoto Naegi sighed as he read over an e-mail from the Future Foundation.  Sure, he was now working as Hope's Peak's headmaster, but he and Kiyouko were also still on the Foundation's payroll, if nothing else so Makoto could still protect the Remnants of Despair and Ryouta Mitarai, in their self-imposed exile to Jabberwock Island.  They were all in their mid-20s, but between the Tragedy and everything else...  Makoto often felt older, and many of those who survived felt as if their youthful years, which "should" have been carefree, had been taken from them.

His eyes drifted to a picture on his desk that always made him smile and renewed his hope for the future.  It had been about a year and a half ago that he and Kiyouko Kirigiri had married.  Despite leaving some seats symbolically empty for those they'd known who died, the day had otherwise felt so... _normal_ that that in itself felt weird.  "I wonder what the future holds..." Makoto wondered under his breath.  He sighed and shut down his computer, getting ready to leave.  Kiyouko had stayed home, having not felt well for a while now.  "That's right, she was seeing the doctor today.  I'm sure the doctor was able to fix everything!"  The former-SHSL "Lucky" Student smiled wide as he got into his simple, modest car to drive home.

As he pulled into his assigned parking spot in their apartment complex, he noted his wife's car was already there.  "She must be home alrea--huh?"  Kyouko's parking was usually as perfect and straight-laced as the rest of her, but right now her car seemed almost to be on an angle.  "What in the world..."  The young headmaster walked quickly to their unit and opened the door, "Kiyouko-chan, what did the doctor s--"  Usually, when Makoto arrived home, if Kiyouko was already home, she was either reading, making dinner, doing whatever she happened to want to do.  Today, she was looking right at Makoto as he entered, as if she had been waiting for him.

"Makoto-kun, you're...home..."  She looked away, with a rare blush.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked with concern as he sat down next to her.

"Not..wrong...just...unexpected."  That was more uncertainty than Makoto had ever heard in her voice, even more than during that "Final Killing Game."

Makoto took her hands into his as he asked gently, "Tell me, then."

Kiyouko really did seem uncharacteristically lost for words.  Eventually, she just took a breath to calm herself, found her detective's demeanor, and spoke plainly.  "I saw the doctor today, and," she squeezed Makoto's hand mostly to reassure _herself_ , "We're going to be parents."

Makoto's face registered nothing at all for several moments, as if the brain itself had to reboot.  "I'm gonna be... a dad?"  That hopeful expression Kiyouko loved so much lit up Makoto's face.  "I didn't expect...  Kiyouko-chan, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed, hugging Kiyouko to the point where she was noticeably red.  Only Makoto could make her blush that much.

"I hope this child brings hope to our lives and to the world," Kiyouko stated.  "I...may wish to cut back on some of my duties at the Academy and focus on the Future Foundation as we get closer to the birth, before I take off from work entirely."

Makoto wiped a tear away as he replied, "That's fine.  I'm sure I can ask Komaru-tan to help me out when she's not busy with the elementary school.  We've endured the worst of human history together."  The father-to-be couldn't help laughing, "I'm so glad we're experiencing the best life has to offer, too."  He pulled Kiyouko closer.  "The day the letter arrived from Hope's Peak, I didn't know it would turn out like this, but I'm happy, with no regrets.  I'm the luckiest man alive."

Kiyouko smiled faintly as she was held.  "Super high school-level luck indeed."

The Naegis remained like that for a while, watching the day fade away.


End file.
